


The Return

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ginny Bashing, Hogwarts, Love Potion/Spell, Professor Potter, Ron Bashing, dada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When Harry Potter returns seven years after the war ends, what he thought he left behind has changed.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 176
Kudos: 384
Collections: Prompt Bank Garage Sale, koylic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HarmonyandCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyandCo/pseuds/HarmonyandCo) in the [PromptBankGarageSale](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptBankGarageSale) collection. 



> In response to a prompt by HarmonyandCo in the PromptBankGarageSale collection.
> 
> Thank you to my incredible beta, TriDogMom for making this legible and to Curly_Kay for pre-reading and helping me through the difficult decisions!
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry has been gone for years, having left everything behind when Hermione married Ron. Now he’s back to take the DADA position at Hogwarts. Hermione has just taken up the position of Deputy Headmistress. What’s Harry to do when he has to work for the woman he still loves?

Despite the fact that it had been seven years since he had stepped foot on British soil, Harry Potter immediately felt at home the moment his international Portkey deposited him in the arrival terminal inside the Ministry of Magic. He was pleased when no one seemed to recognise him as he made his way through the Atrium. 

The time he had spent as an Auror for MACUSA had done a lot to not only Harry’s appearance, but had also given him a wider view of the magical and Muggle worlds surrounding him. No one in the States cared that he was  _ Harry Potter _ and for that he had been incredibly grateful. Having taken his NEWTS through the Ministry after an intense six months of non-stop studying, he had earned the grades needed to apply to the Auror Academy here in Britain on his own merit instead of just joining like Kingsley had offered; Harry wanted to  _ earn _ the position. 

His abrupt departure from Wizarding Britain was still a source of gossip, even so many years later. Speculation ran wild when it was reported in the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter had left the academy and disappeared. All of his close friends had been asked for information but they had all declined to comment. The rumors that followed were still brought up on slow news days: He had failed out of Auror training; kidnapped by rogue Death Eaters; rejected by the love of his life—who that was changed from article to article;no one knew where their savior had gone or why he had left.

While rumors and speculation kept everyone guessing, the truth was at once both more interesting and heartbreaking. The year on the run with Ron and Hermione had opened Harry’s eyes to a lot. With distance, the brief relationship with Ginny seemed forced and unnatural—he cared about her safety but only as a member of the only family he had ever known. He wasn’t sure if it was potions or enchantments but within days of Ron’s abandonment of them, any lingering feelings of affection he felt for the fiery redhead was gone. 

Ron leaving them on the hunt had been another eye opener. After the initial anger and shock at Ron’s accusations and departure, Harry really thought about his friendship with the volatile youngest Weasley brother. He had seemed like a real, true friend on the surface but as Harry thought back on their six years of friendship, it was as though a veil had been lifted from his eyes. 

The outright hostility he directed toward Hermione anytime she was trying to be helpful, the blatant jealousy he exhibited where Harry was concerned, the disbelief during their fourth year that Harry had in fact not entered his name in the Goblet of Fire. Ron had never been a true friend and the longer he was away, the clearer it became. 

Hermione had already made realisations of her own once Ron had left. No longer did she pine for him, she told Harry that a small part of her mind constantly questioned why she had found Ron attractive. The months that the redhead was gone saw Harry and Hermione becoming closer. In the previous two years, she had stopped being affectionate with Harry but within two days of Ron being gone, she had reverted back to the loving person she had always been with him—before sixth year at least. 

It didn’t take them long to realise there was some sort of magic at play with them both that had drawn them towards the Weasley family, they just didn’t know who was involved and what sort of magic. When Ron inevitably returned, they both kept him at arm's length. When the battle was won and the war over, Harry stayed at Hogwarts, leaving only to attend funerals then returning to study for his NEWTs and help in the repairs of the ancient castle. 

One of the biggest regrets of his life was that he didn’t keep a close enough eye on Hermione. They both knew magic was at play and he underestimated his former best mate and how much Hermione was struggling in the aftermath of the war. By the time Harry saw her, she was fully under Ron’s magic again and wouldn’t hear any arguments to the contrary. 

Deciding to confront his former best mate and ex-girlfriend right after he started the Auror Academy had been a bad idea from the start. The confrontation between Ron and Ginny ended badly. The youngest Weasleys immediately went on the defensive and denied any sort of wrongdoing. Unable to prove his accusations, Harry stayed away from the entire family which unfortunately included Hermione. Training had been intense the first two months and he had thrown all of his frustrations and hurt into it. 

Ron proposing to Hermione had been the final straw for Harry. He immediately requested a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt and asked for a transfer to anywhere in the world that had an opening for an Auror as long as it was out of the country. Kingsley had been taken aback and when he questioned Harry, the young man refused to say why, just that he needed new surroundings. He was in New York within the week, a mail block on him, and a letter left for Hermione telling her he loved her but couldn’t sit by and watch her marry someone who was subjugating her. 

Writing to Neville was the only exception to the mail block. The suddenly famous shy Gryffindor was happy to keep Harry informed of the goings on in Wizarding Britain as long as it didn’t include any information on his former friends. Harry and Neville had gotten incredibly close over the years that Harry was gone, occasionally meeting up for weekends when their schedules allowed it. Neville was the real reason he was back in Britain. As the Herbology professor at Hogwarts for the past two years, he persuaded Harry to apply for the recently vacated Defense Against the Dark Arts position. 

After several weeks of arguing, begging, and pleading, Harry agreed and changed his mail block to accept communication from the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Arriving three weeks before the first of September had been at her request so he could acclimate to life in the castle and get to know the rest of the staff. He spent most of the summer tying up loose ends with MACUSA, organising a lesson plan, and worrying about moving back. 

He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready to see any of the Weasleys again but the thought of seeing Hermione and her hating him gave Harry a sick feeling in his stomach that made him want to tell McGonagall he had changed his mind. Would they have kids now? Was she happy? These thoughts and hundreds more filled his mind every waking moment. He knew he could ask Neville but part of him didn’t want to know the answer. 

* * *

Apparating to Hogsmeade, Harry planned to meet with Neville at the Three Broomsticks before heading up to the castle to settle in. He was pleased to see very little had changed in the magical village as he walked down the High Street. The Weasley Twins had opened a branch of Wheezes where Zonko’s had been, there was a new cafe called the Black Cat, and a new Quidditch store, but otherwise it was the same as when he had been a student. 

Pulling his cloak off as he walked into the pub, he grinned when Neville called his name across the room, waving enthusiastically. 

“Harry mate, it’s great to see you,” Neville told him with a bright smile, clapping Harry on the back. “I never thought we’d see you in England again.”

Grinning at his friend, Harry joined him at the small table and took a long drink of the Butterbeer Neville handed him. “I didn’t think I ever would either. I couldn’t pass up a chance to teach though, chasing down dark wizards was never what I wanted to do my whole life,” Harry said.

Several rounds of Butterbeer and a basket of fish and chips later, Neville dropped the bomb on him. 

“McGonagall is having a ‘meet the staff’ party tonight,” Neville informed Harry who groaned at the news. “I figured you’d react like that. She’s announcing the new Deputy Head since old Flitwick retired at the end of the year.” 

Harry scrubbed his hands down his face and rubbed his tidy beard. “Should be an interesting evening.”

Neville gave him a smirk. “Sure you don’t want me to tell you who you know on the staff?” he asked Harry. 

“I’ll just be surprised. I’m sure everything will be fine,” Harry said with a sigh. 

* * *

After Neville showed him his new classroom, office, and living quarters, Harry took some time to unwind and prepare for the inevitable meeting of former friends and schoolmates in just a few short hours. The anxiety that was creeping up and burrowing in his chest was overwhelming. Deciding to get out of the castle before the walls started to close in on him, Harry grabbed his broom from his pocket, unshrunk it, and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. 

The warm summer air in Scotland was so different from the air in New York; cleaner and fresher. It felt amazing flying around the pitch and helped to ease his worries slightly. Checking his watch, Harry let out a sigh when he realised he had been flying longer than he planned. If he didn’t head inside now, he’d be late for the party. 

Straightening the emerald green tie, Harry checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The charcoal grey suit fit him perfectly, having learned the benefits of a good tailor during his time as an Auror. He ran his fingers through his hair to give it a nearly tousled look instead of the usual mess. 

Harry came upon Neville just down the hall from the meeting room. 

“You ready for this?” Neville asked him with a grin. 

Shooting the taller man a grimace, Harry sighed. “Not even slightly.” He scowled when Neville laughed. “Yeah, laugh it up.” 

“You’ll get to meet my girlfriend,” Neville said with a laugh at the put out look on Harry’s face. “What? What’s with the face?” 

“You didn’t tell me you have a girlfriend,” Harry said with a pout, pushing against Neville’s shoulder. “I thought you I was your best friend.” 

With a laugh, Neville shoved him back. “You said you didn’t want to know about anyone we went to school with. We went to school with her. We weren’t friends but we knew of her.”

Before he could respond, Neville was guiding him through the doorway into the Staff Room. A beautiful blonde woman appeared in front of them, planting a quick kiss on Neville’s cheek and sending Harry a smile. 

“Good to see you, Potter,” she greeted him. She flashed him a wink. Nice to have you back in the country instead of stealing my boyfriend off to foreign countries.”

Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable, he had no idea who this gorgeous woman was and didn’t know how to ask without sounding like an idiot. 

With a laugh, she held out her hand to Harry. “Daphne Greengrass. I was a Slytherin so I doubt you remember me.” 

“We were in Advanced Potions together in sixth year. What are you doing slumming it Neville here?” Harry asked her as he shook her hand. Her laugh made me smile and the loving look on her face when she looked up at his friend told Harry that she genuinely loved Neville. 

Daphne grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him further into the room, Neville trailing behind them with a laugh. 

“There’s someone here who has been hoping for the opportunity to make amends with you, the current Potions professor,” She told Harry. “I’m taking over for Flitwick in Charms this year.” 

She brought Harry over to the refreshment table where a lithe, platinum blonde man who still exuded an air of aristocracy except for the nervous look that was flitting across his face. Draco Malfoy stretched a hand out toward Harry Potter, something he had done at eleven and been rejected. 

With a smirk, Harry shook the hand that was offered to him. “Malfoy, good to see you again. How long have you been teaching?” 

The look of relief on Malfoy’s face was evident. Harry was an adult and had no hang ups about anything that had happened when they were children. Malfoy had been in a terrible situation and handled it badly but they had all grown up and if he wasn’t a better person now, Harry doubted McGonagall would let teach the children

“This will be my third year. I apprenticed under a Potion Master in Italy. I got to know Longbottom through Daphne and he recruited me,” Malfoy said with a roll of his eyes to Neville who had puffed his chest out. 

Harry laughed. “Neville’s quite the recruitment official these days isn’t he?” 

The four stood off to the side of the room catching up for a few more minutes before the Headmistress activated a charm to garner everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you all for making time to come this evening. Before we get to the introduction portion of the evening and meet our new professors, I wanted to announce the new deputy head. While it was a difficult choice, I’m confident we can all agree that this professor is worthy of the job and will do their utmost to help everyone in the castle. Your new deputy head is Hermione Granger.”

Harry knew there was applause around him but all he could hear was a pounding in his ears as he watched the love of his life walk forward with a small smile and red cheeks. He couldn’t focus on anything except her face as she smiled around at their colleagues. 

A gentle touch to his forearm brought his attention back, Daphne was looking at him with concern etched all over her face. 

“Are you alright, Potter?” she asked quietly. 

Clearing his throat, Harry gave her a tight smile. “Yes, I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting to see her is all,” he told the witch. “We haven’t spoken since I left. We had a bit of a falling out.” 

Daphne scoffed. “You mean about—“ Neville cleared his throat and shot Daphne a sharp look. 

“About what Nev?” Harry ground out, sensing he was missing something important. “What’s going on?” 

Neville pulled Harry farther back into the room, Draco and Daphne on their heels. 

“Hermione found out that Ron had been potioning her since our sixth year. It was a giant scandal a few months after you left. She went to Australia to get her parents and stayed longer than she planned.” Neville blew out a breath and looked at Harry’s irritated face. “The potion he was using was some family recipe and lasted longer than Amortentia. The idiot miscalculated and the potion wore off while she was gone. When Hermione got back, she immediately went to Kingsley and filed charges.”

Shocked was the only word to describe Harry at that moment.  _ Did they know he had been potioned as well? What had happened to Ron and had Ginny been implicated as well? _ His face must have shown his confusion as Malfoy cleared his throat. 

“The two youngest Weasleys were both charged and confessed under Veritaserum questioning to dosing you and Hermione with potions starting your sixth year. The rest of the family was cleared of any wrongdoing.” 

With a nod of his head, Harry pulled his glasses off his face and wiped his eyes. Anger and sadness were warring within him. 

“How much prison time did they get?” he asked. 

Clearing her throat, Daphne laid a calming hand on him again. “Twenty years each. Ten years for each year you were both potioned.” 

Before Harry could respond beyond his mouth dropping open, the voice he heard in his head when he did something stupid, the voice in his dreams, called out from behind Neville. 

“Why are you three hiding in the corner?” Hermione asked, pushing herself in between Malfoy and Neville. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Harry in front of her. “Harry?”

Words wouldn’t come out of his mouth, his mind went blank the moment she looked into his eyes. He opened and shut his mouth twice as tears filled her eyes. Harry wanted to make words come out but couldn’t. The longer the silence stretched on, the more awkward the air around them became until suddenly, Hermione’s face closed off and she straightened her spine. 

“It’s nice to see you Mr Potter. If you all will excuse me, I need to go speak with the Headmistress.” She was gone before anyone could stop her. 

The moment they watched Hermione practically run out the door, Harry’s brain caught up with him and he groaned.

“Well, that went well, you idiot,” Neville said with a grimace. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Kingsley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that first chapter didn’t go the way I thought it would! I have no update schedule and I have zero idea when this will be finished but I did write a new chapter so I thought I would go ahead and update it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left such nice and kind reviews!
> 
> This isn’t beta-d so all mistakes are my own!

Harry tried to follow Hermione but she was nowhere to be found when he made his way out of the staff room. Harry hadn't been in the castle in seven years and Hermione, as a professor, would know more secret passages than he would at this point in time. With a sigh, he trudged back to the room the party was being held in. Neville was walking towards him, a grim look on his face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I asked if you wanted to know and I should have insisted. I feel like I've done you a disservice by not telling you what's happened all this time you've been gone." Neville told him, a scowl on his face.

"Don't do that Nev. I  _ told _ you I didn't want to know. Could I have handled the entire situation better? Yes. But there are things I didn't even tell you about that whole mess. Will you tell me where her room is? I need to talk to her now." Harry pleaded.

When Neville looked uneasy, a feminine voice from behind Neville called out "Fourth floor, the Runes corridor, the portrait of Morgana is the door, just tell her you're there to see Hermione." Daphne told him, popping up on Nevilles right side.

"Darling, don't you think we should warn her first? She was obviously shocked to see him." Neville said with a sigh and a fond smile for his fiancee."

"She wasn't surprised, she knew he was coming here to teach." Daphne said with a bright smile. "What?" she asked when the two stared at her, open-mouthed.

Clearing his throat, Neville said "Love, you should have told me you told her."

"You never said I couldn't. She deserved to know Neville. He is her best friend and the-" Daphne clamped her mouth shut and took a deep breath through her nose. "She deserved to know. Hermione is very excited to see you and re-connect. She won't be upset if you come by, I'm sure of it." Daphne gave him a tight smile and turned to walk back to where Draco was standing.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Harry asked Neville.

"No idea. I had no idea they talked about you mate. I didn't even realise they were that close of friends. Hermione keeps to herself. We exchange greetings, but that's about it. She kind of...secluded herself after everything with the Weasleys went down. She's been her since the trial was over, apprenticing under McGonagall and never came to any get togethers we had." Neville explained.

Harry thanked Neville, waved goodbye to Daphne and Draco and headed out the door again, this time knowing exactly where he was going to go.

* * *

  
He should have known Hermione would have a contrary portrait. Morgana La Fay was not impressed by him and didn't seem all that inclined to let her occupant know that she had a visitor. About to give up, Harry finally decided to cast a  _ patronus _ and hoped that whatever wards Hermione had launched, they would let the stag through. Less than thirty seconds later, Morgana huffed and swung open. Hermione stood in the doorway, arms crossed and hip cocked.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" She asked in a professional tone, looking at a spot over his shoulder.

It broke his heart knowing that it was all his fault that she was acting this way. He had no one to blame but himself.

"Hermione, please can I come in so we can talk? I was just taken by surprise back there. I had no idea you're teaching here. I didn't know anything that has happened in Britain since I left." He told her, his voice coming out in a pleading tone. He was prepared to get on his knees and beg.

She sniffed and turned to head back into her living space, the door staying open so he took that as a sign to follow her. Hermione sat down in an overstuffed armchair that looked suspiciously like one that had been in the Gryffindor common room when they had been students. Arms still cross, she sat criss-cross in the chair and stared at the fire.

"Kingsley told me." She said it so quietly, Harry wasn't sure if he imagined it.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"The day you tried to talk to me about the potioning, I left for Australia the next day. I had to take a portkey directly from the Ministry since it was international travel. Just before it was scheduled to leave and Ron had already left, Kingsley took me to his office and there was a healer waiting. They gave me a potion and it was purging the draught. I was sick as a dog for days." She had tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I remembered then, I remembered us figuring it out and then I just felt so stupid. You were already gone and Kingsley wouldn't tell me where you had gone. I sent you a few letters before I figured out you had a mail block on. I figured if you wanted me to know where you were, you would reach out to me. You didn't."

The only sound in the room was the crackling fire in the grate. Harry was stunned.

"I told Kingsley what we suspected and I asked him if he was able to, to try to get you out of the situation. I'm pleased he was able too. Neville told me it wore off while you were in Australia." Harry stated, looking down at his hands, unwilling to look her in the eyes.

"That's what we told everyone. The whole situation was a mess. Molly was mortified, she had no idea. The entire family had to be questioned." She told him.

"I'm pleased to know no one else was involved." Harry said quietly.

"Why?" The question was so quiet, Harry almost didn't hear it. He looked up and she was staring directly at him. Her whiskey brown eyes were just as gorgeous as they had been the last time he had seen her. Knowing that the pain there was caused by him, felt like a  _ crucio _ right to the chest.

"I was so hurt. I knew you were under his hold again and I felt like if I forced you to come with me to St Mungos I would be just as bad as he was. It wasn't until I had been gone that I realised I left you there and you could have been hurt by him. I'll never be able to make that up to you but I'll try my damndest. You deserved so much better from me and I abandoned you. I was so ashamed of myself. There's no excuse really." he told her.

Hermione nodded and stood abruptly. "I think you should go." she told him.

He stood and started to reach out for her but when she flinched away from him, it was so quick if he hadn't been an Auror for so long, he would have missed it, his heart broke even more. She didn't trust him and she had every right to hate him.

"I hope that I can make this up to you. There hasn't been a day in the last seven years that I haven't thought about you." he gave her a small smile and left.

Not caring that the portrait may tell her, Harry slid down the wall opposite and put his head in his hands. Sobs wracked his body, he didn't even try to quiet himself. He had no idea how long he sat there when he felt a hand grip his arm and then move away, the sound of someone sliding down the stone wall next to him. Looking up, he couldn't hide the shock at seeing Draco Malfoy sitting on the hard floor next to him, staring at Morgana.

"Didn't go well then, I take it?" Draco asked quietly.

"Better than I expected or deserved honestly." Harry told the blonde.

Draco cleared his throat. "I paid for her legal fees. I didn't want her getting a subpar solicitor and I wanted to see that bastard pay for what he did to you both."

Harry stared in shock. Of all the things he expected the Malfoy heir to say, this wasn't even on the list.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter. I grew up my entire life only having two close friends, Theo and Daphne. Everyone else reported my every move back to my father. I would do anything for those two and I always assumed you had that with her and Weasley and to find out that he had used you both in that way was sickening." Draco said, still looking straight ahead.

"I didn't want him to get away with it. He's a pureblood and there are some laws still on the books that would have seen him get away with it. I hired the most ruthless bastard I could find."

Harry cleared his throat. "Does she know?"

Draco laughed. "Of course she knows, you know nothing gets past her. She tried to pay me back for about three years, I didn't let her obviously. We've been good friends since then. So I can tell you, she's missed you. There's things she's sworn me to secrecy about but what I can tell you is that she missed you."

With that, Draco patted him on the arm and stood to walk off.

"Don't fuck it up this time, Potter."

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a determined air about him. After dressing quickly, he headed to the Headmistresses office. After giving the statue guarding the entrance the password McGonagall had given him in her last letter, he climbed the familiar stone steps quickly. A voice told him to enter after his brief knock on the wooden door.

"It's so good to see you Headmistress." Harry told Minerva McGonagall as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

The differences in the office from when Dumbledore had been the Headmaster. There were far fewer knickknacks than before, but there was a more homey feel to the entire office.

"What can I do for you Potter? Not having issues already are you?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"No ma'am, but I need to go to London for the day and speak with Kingsley about some things that have come up since my return." Harry informed the formidable woman in front of him.

She sighed. "I assume about the two youngest Weasleys?" at his nod, a grim look overtook her face. "I should have known something was off with you both Potter and I apologize I didn't. It's been a long day since I've been so ashamed of a Gryffindor.

"I have no problem with you heading into London. There isn't much left to do before the students return so you have a free few days. I will remind you that you do still need to set up your office and organize your office hours. Other than that, your time is yours until the first of September."

After making small talk for a few minutes, Harry set out for the front gates. Once he passed through the wards of Hogwarts, he turned on the spot and apparated to the Ministry. Harry checked his wand at the desk and made his way to the lifts. He put the visitors badge that stated his name, backwards on the outside of his robe, not wanting to draw any attention to himself until he had to. Giving his name to Kingsleys secretary who looked fresh out of Hogwarts caused him to do an internal eye roll as she tittered about when he told her his name.

"Harry my boy, I didn't think we'd be seeing you anytime soon." a voice boomed from the doorway.

He turned to find Kingsley Shacklebolt standing with his arms thrown wide open and a smile on his face. The man had been voted into the Minister's seat in a landslide vote just after the war ended. He was so popular, no one had ran against him in the last election.

"Minister, I'm glad you could see me on such short notice." Harry said with a smile as Kingsley scoffed and clapped him on the back.

"For you Harry, I'll always make time. Come into my office, Natalia please take messages if anyone stops by." he told his secretary before shutting the door. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this quick visit?" He asked Harry, sitting down behind his desk, gesturing for Harry to take the one across from him.

"I need to know the details Kings, about Ron and Ginny." Harry said, a grim look on his face. "I took a job at Hogwarts and Hermiones teaching there as I'm sure you know."

Kingsley looked at Harry with a shrewd look. "I'll give you the files. Everythings in there. I contacted your superior at MACUSA but he said you wouldn't allow any mail unless it involved a case you were working so I didn't send the file to you. I wish you had stayed in Britain for even one more day and you would have known all of this. I've often regretted not forcing the matter with your boss." He told the younger man, a sad look on his face.

"I did what I thought was best for me at the time and I've only been back home for a day and I'm already filled with regrets." Harry said. "I would appreciate the file, Kings."

Pulling out his wand, the Minister waved it in an intricate pattern at a drawer on his desk. He pulled out two thick folders, filled to the brim with papers.

"This is everything. Try not to blame yourself Harry, they were both monsters." he cleared his throat. "Will you see Molly and Arthur? She was devastated when it all came out."

Harry grimaced and scrubbed his hands down his face. "I'd like to eventually, but after everything i'm learning I just don't know when. I'll send her an owl, make a plan to see them over Yule." He stood and held a hand out for Kingsley to shake. "I need to get back to Hogwarts, I still need to get my office organized before the start of term but I really appreciate this Kings, I really do."

Shaking his hand, Kingsley smiled. "It's no problem Harry. Let me know if you need anything at all. Good luck with your teaching, there's always a spot for you in the ranks here with the Aurors if you get tired of it." He said with a wink to Harry.

* * *

The trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful. He waved to Neville who was puttering around the greenhouses, stopped to chat briefly with Daphne before making his way to his office on the second floor. It was bare with only his boxes of office supplies. Pulling up the chair, Harry tossed the files on his desk and sat back with a sigh. He wasn't ready but he didn't think he ever would be. Scooting forward, he opened the top file. It was the statements Ron and Ginny made under veritaserum.

He read half of Rons and sat the papers on his desk and dropped his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has left such kind reviews! 
> 
> Thank you to TriDogMom for looking this chapter over for me!
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Harry felt sick to his stomach as he read through the files on his desk. The two youngest Weasley children had been planning to entrap himself and Hermione since fourth year. They hadn't been able to enact their plan until late in sixth year. Ginny had been the one to brew the potion while Ron had slipped it to them both. The two had originally planned for Ginny to try to get pregnant before the end of Harry's sixth year, to ensure they had access to the vast Potter vaults, no matter the outcome.

The two had found out Hermione had a rather large trust fund set up at Gringotts by her parents and hoped to obtain that as well through Ron's ritual marriage to her. Ron also confessed to wanting her because he  _ knew _ Harry was in love with her and he didn't want him to have her. Reading through the confessions was like continually having a knife stabbed in Harry's gut. The more he read, the more his guilt at leaving Hermione began to eat at him. He should have done more, should have forced her to go to Kingsley, to St Mungos, anything to get away from that. It was no real comfort knowing that Kingsley had gotten her free from their grasp the day Harry left.

When Harry had begun his career at MACUSA, they had required him to undergo intense mind-healing. It was mandatory for all Aurors, but Harry was given more sessions than was required for his job. He was severely damaged from his abusive upbringing and had never really come to terms with that. The fact that as soon as he re-entered the magical world, he was immediately held to much to high standards. Coming to the realization that  _ someone _ should have stepped in, regardless of the wards surrounding the home on Privet Drive, and seen the abuse and neglect he was suffering under, was like being sucker punched. To know that all of the adults in his life had continually missed the signs of an abused child was a difficult pill to swallow.

Trauma was a beast and something he still had to make an effort to work through on a day to day basis. However, seeing this betrayal on paper, knowing how he had let Hermione be pulled back into the web of deceit by Ron and Ginny because he had no coping skills to deal with the fact that he had been at war for the last seven years as a child, was agonizing. When he had left England, he was a shell of a person. It was two years before he even attempted to socialize with any of his fellow Aurors and even then, he preferred to keep to himself, not allowing anyone to get close to him and not allowing himself to get close with anyone, afraid of being hurt again.

While he could accept the fact that yes, he had been damaged and trying to hold himself together in the aftermath of the defeat of Voldemort, he would never be able to accept the fact that he had left her. Harry knew that he would have to work to regain Hermione's trust and friendship and he had no illusions that she may one day return the feelings for him that he still harboured for her. It was good that he read the files from Kingsley, knowing the full story of what happened, he could truly apologize for his inactions.

* * *

Dinner was a small affair that evening. All of the professors met in the teachers lounge and dinner was served up buffet style by the elves of Hogwarts. Harry took it as a good sign when Hermione sat at the table he was sharing with Neville, Daphne, and Draco. He was ecstatic when she sat next to him and returned his tentative smile, albeit hesitantly.

"So, everyone settled in and ready for the kids to arrive?" Daphne asked, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the table.

"I need to make one more Hogsmeade run tomorrow to pick up the last of my ingredients from the apothecary." Draco told them all with a nod to Neville. "Is it alright if I come by tonight to pick up those Mandrake clippings? I want to have everything labeled by tomorrow evening."

Neville nodded his head while he swallowed his food. "That's fine. I'm heading back to Greenhouse four after we eat. My newest Devils Snare is being particularly difficult."

Harry listened as they all spoke about various returning students, making mental notes for the ones he needed to watch out for. Hermione was also rather quiet, only chiming in occasionally when they would mention a certain student. As soon as her plate was clean, she picked it up, took it to the side board across the room and walked back to their table.

"Harry would you like to go for a walk with me?" Hermione asked him, staring at a spot just over his shoulder.

He stared at her for a full thirty seconds before standing quickly, taking his still half-full plate across the room and offering her his arm as soon as he was next to her, mercifully, she took it and allowed him to escort her out of the room. They walked in silence as they made their way through the empty halls, portraits chattering between themselves as they walked past. They exited through the front doors and went out on the ground, and Harry realised she was heading towards the lake.

They continued on in silence for a few more minutes before she finally spoke.

"You've read the files then?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I went to see Kingsley this morning."

"I don't blame you, you know. Everyone has always put this enormous pressure on you to be the savior and I never wanted you to think I did as well. I knew they had potioned us and it was no ones fault but my own when I let it happen again."

"How did it happen again? We were so careful." Harry asked her

She let out a sigh. "It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time. I should have been there for you, Hermione. You've never once left my side even when I probably deserved it. You've been the only constant in my life since I was eleven years old and I abandoned you. I let that prick potion you when I knew what he was doing."

Hermione stopped walking and looked up into his eyes for the first time. "You are not my keeper. It was not your responsibility to watch me twenty four hours a day. You had just been through an awful situation, we all had been. I knew what was going on and I should have been more careful."

"No, we should have been able to trust that who we thought was our  _ best friend _ wouldn't potion us. We are not to blame for that but I am to blame for letting him pull you back in. I am to blame for not insisting on you coming with me when he got to you again. I am to blame for that and I will never forgive myself for leaving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorting and a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this story to be 2 more chapters but felt this was a better, more natural ending for a story that has given me nothing but trouble! 
> 
> I want thank everyone who has stuck by this story, I love you all! 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own!

Sitting at the head table during the Welcome Feast was a surreal experience for Harry. When the upper years began trickling into the Great Hall, he received more second glances, whispers, and out right staring than he had in years. Sitting with Neville on one side, Draco on the other, Harry had wondered briefly where Hermione was until Daphne leaned around Neville, reminding him that as the Deputy Head, it was her job to oversee the sorting ceremony.

Watching the little first years walk in, terror on some faces, awe on most others, Harry thought back to his first year. Even after meeting Hagrid and the trip to the Alley, a part of him still thought it was all some massive joke. Stepping onto the Hogwarts Express, the ride across the lake, it all seemed like a dream. The moment he sat on the little stool Minerva dropped the ratty old hat on his head, it was real. All of his happy memories were at Hogwarts, a lot of his bad memories were there as well but the happiness tended to outweigh the horror Harry had faced while at Hogwarts. A part of him accepted the teaching position because he couldn't let his last memories of this place be from the end of the war, the castle in pieces, blood along the hallways he had once walked to class along, the images of his dead friends along the center of the very room he was in. It couldn't end that way.

Harry listened as Hermione began calling out the names of the newest Hogwarts students, clapping appropriately as they were all sorted, a bit harder when one would go to Gryffindor. The incoming class was reasonably large at eighty four students, evenly sorted between the four houses. He sat up a bit straighter as the Headmistress stood, tapping her wand three times against her golden goblet, instantly gaining the attention of every student in the hall.

"Welcome home." She smiled as she glanced around. "To our First years, I hope you will find a family here, friends you will have forever, and grow into the witches and wizards you are meant to be. I'm pleased to announce Professor Granger is our new Deputy Headmistress." Applause rang out around the room, cheers from several students heard throughout. Hermione was obviously a very popular teacher. As the applause fell away, Minerva cleared her throat.

"We have a new addition to the staff this year as well, please join me in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter."

The applause was deafening. The Gryffindor table collectively lost their minds, hooting and cheering, standing on the bench. It took a full two minutes for the cheers to die down. Harry had stood awkwardly and waved for thirty seconds before sitting down, turning bright red in the process.

"I expect you all to show Professor Potter all the respect he deserves and not badger him. As always, the forest is out of bounds to everyone unless accompanied by a teacher, Quidditch try-outs will be held the third Sunday of the term. Anyone wishing to try out should submit their names to their heads of house. Now, I think I've kept you all from a wonderful feast long enough."

Just as she sat down, the food appeared along the tables, the first years could be heard gasping in delight. The food was better than Harry remembered or maybe he just hadn't appreciated it as much as a student. He could hear Neville and Daphne chatting quietly on one side, Draco seemed content to eat in silence much like himself. Harry glanced down at Hermione and found her looking down at her food, a thoughtful look on her face. He wanted to know what she was thinking, if she was okay but was too far down the table from her to ask without drawing attention to her. Daphne nudged her in the arm, pulling her attention away from whatever she had been thinking about. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the two witches put their heads together, goblets of wine in front of their faces, whispering quietly to one another.

"Any idea what that's about?" Harry asked Neville, nodding his head at the two.

Neville glanced over then shrugged, returning his attention back to his food. "No idea mate. Are you ready for tomorrow? Who do you have first?"

"Third year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Any advice?"

Clearing his throat, Draco spoke up. "The two houses get along much better than when we were students. The only real animosity is during Quidditch. You should be fine."

Nodding his thanks, Harry looked back down the table, catching Hermione staring at him, the same curious look on her face. He smiled tentatively at her, his grin widening as she blushed at being caught staring. She looked away, drawing the Headmistress into a conversation quickly.

* * *

When the feast ended and the students had all been shepherded from the hall, the staff lingered at the head table, chatting, finishing up their drinks, and generally gossiping about students. Draco was the first to bid them all a good night with Neville and Daphne following soon after. As Harry started his good-byes to his fellow professors, he noticed Hermione doing the same. He walked from the hall towards his quarters slowly, hoping she might catch up with him, pleased when he hadn't even made it to the main staircase when she slipped beside him, a small smile on her face. They walked in silence the entire way, hands occasionally brushing up against one anothers. Everytime he felt her hand on his, his stomach would flip flop.

They arrived at her door first, both standing awkwardly outside the portrait, neither saying anything until they both began to speak at once.

"Well, have a good-"

"Harry, I want to tell-"

"You go first."

"No, go ahead."

They both blushed fiercely before Harry gestured for her to speak.

"Harry, it's been a long six years without. I was never angry with you, I never blamed you but I did love you. Not just as a friend, but I was in love with you. I don't think I ever stopped." She was looking him directly in the eye, her voice strong and clear.

"Eventually though, I sat it aside. I didn't think you would ever come home and I accepted that. We're both very different people than who we were back then, there's no way we could have gone through everything we have and still be the same. I want to get to know you again, see if maybe we could still have something. Do-do you think we could do that."

He looked at her for thirty full seconds before he stepped forward, pulling her against him and pressing his mouth against hers gently. Harry felt her freeze slightly in his arms before relaxing almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against her.

"I think we can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
